hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Murder of Crows
The Murder of Crows is the sixth mission in Hitman: Blood Money, which took place during Mardi Gras Parade. In this mission, Agent 47 has to take out three targets, "The Crows", a band of assassins quite like him, only less efficient. The Crows – Mark Purayah II, Angelina Mason, and Raymond Kulinsky – are being contracted to take out a politician at the Mardi Gras Parade and 47 has to get to them before they can complete their task. Briefing Hello, 47. The American Secretary of the Interior is being targeted for assassination at today's Mardi Gras parade. We're not sure who's behind the hit, but our client wants you to prevent it by taking out the would-be assassins. There are three. The leader is Mark Purayah, Jr. His associates are Raymond Kulinsky and Angeline Mason. Kulinsky's a former world-class biathlete, so he's probably the trigger man. Mason is probably just recon and support. They're romantically involved and mentally unstable, so expect a violent reaction if either of them learns the other is dead. Their whereabouts are a mystery but we've identified the payment on its way to them. There'll obviously be a lot of civilians in the mix on this one, and a high-profile hit like this is bound to have back-up units on site, so you'll have to be even more discreet than usual. Intel #Walkie Talkies transmit everything - even background sound and music, which could reveal someone's location. #Clubs usually have a back entrance for the staff. #Bookstore walls are like paper - you can overhear what's going on next door. #Clubs in this area are known for having hat-dress codes and music themes. #Some private apartments have a useful view. #Pianos can kill - especially when they are dropped from the sky. #A guy dressed as a yellow bird checked into a hotel room a couple of hours ago. Objectives #Kill Mark Purayah II. #Kill Raymond Kulinsky. #Kill Angelina Mason. #Protect the politician. #Retrieve diamonds (optional). Disguises Policeman They are all around the parade. Hard to kill without anyone noticing. It will get you near Mason and Kulinsky but not Mark II. Waiter Easily killed when smoking. Gets you into all bars without raising suspicion. Yellow Guard Crow Easily to get the one in the hotel. Gets you to Mark II and Mason but not Kulinsky. Red Delivery Crow Only one in mission. Gets you to Mark II and Mason but not Kulinsky. Rock Party Guest Will only get into Rock Bar. Blues Party Guest Will only get into Blues Bar. Salsa Party Guest Will only get into Salsa Bar. Raymond Kulinsky His outfit is useful. Will get you to Mason and Mark II. Enemies Policeman Policemen are at the Mardi Gras parade to keep peace in the clubs and on the streets. They are all equipped with the SLP .40. Yellow Guard Crow These are the bodyguards of Mark Purayah II.They are dressed in yellow birds costumes and are equipped with the MP9, also, with any disguise, if you enter the front door of the bookstore(where Mark Purayah II is), they will turn hostile, you should run back to places like Salsa Bar or places beyond the police quarters, wait a few moment and they will go back. Trivia *Raymond Kulinsky will randomly spawn in one of the three club's upper floor. *If you take Raymond's sniper he will go to building where Mark Purayah is situated. *If Angelina Mason is aware of her lover's death, she will hop on the politician's float and slice his throat, causing a mission failure. *The New Orleans Chief of Police is Wiggum, a reference to The Simpsons, a television show. *The name of the mission may also be a reference to the film "A Murder of Cows" which has very similar scenes set during the Mardi Gras and revolves around the assassination of a number of criminal attorneys. *If you take out both Raymond Kulinsky and Angelina Mason first, the red bird who carries the diamond briefcase might disappear(with the briefcase), so hunt him down first to avoid this issue. *Also, through the walkie-talkie, Mark Purayah II will try to make contact with the "Birds", or his partners. Trivia *Most of the area are are covered with crowd of civilians. *Due to the sheer number of civilians, most of them do not have AI, thus they won't react to some of your actions. *Kill the civilians will not count as "Kills" but it will lower your accuracy due to the increasing number of "Shot fired". Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions